Mountain Dew
by ZePuKa
Summary: What happens with a certain alien princess is introduced to a highly caffeinated % sugared beverage? How will the tired and testy titans handle her reaction? Only one way to find out! RobXStar BBXRa
1. Just a day, just an ordinary day

**Introduction:** Welcome to the new re-edited version of "Mountain Dew"! I decided to clean up the original version which had some spelling and grammatical errors. This version also changed a few different things around that I felt were needed to make it easier to understand and to clear up some plot holes. As an added bonus, I appended a completely new BONUS chapter at the end. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't see why this is needed, considering this is FANfiction(dot)net, hence the FAN, meaning that we obviously don't own it. If we did, I'm sure we would be too busy vacationing on our private yachts that we bought with all our entitlement earnings.

Mountain Dew

A Teen Titan Fan Fic by ZePuKa

**Chapter 1: Just a day, just an ordinary day…**

"Oh, what a glorious day!" the attractive Tamaranian princess exclaimed as she sat up in bed. She threw the covers to the side of the bed, and with the help of TV magic, left her room without even having to brush her hair, get dressed, or do her make-up. Starfire beamed, her smile radiating throughout the T tower as she made her way to the kitchen to cook some home-style klorpken (which resembles a bowl of oatmeal…with squid chunks and some strange round, glowing orbs…yum.) for breakfast. "Morning's greetings, my friends, and may the great X'Hal keep you in good health on this wonderful day!" she said cheerily, surveying the room full of titans. Her greeting was met with a few mumbled "Morning, Starfire…"s as they continued to eat their food gloomily. "What is wrong, my friends? What could possibly trouble you on such a fine day?"

"Oh nothing," Beastboy replied sarcastically, "MAYBE WE'RE JUST FRICKIN' TIRED FROM THE LACK OF SLEEP BECAUSE THE STUPID VILLIANS ARE BEING STUPID AND WON'T LEAVE US STUPIDS ALONE, STUPID!"

"Beastboy, no matter how tired you are; you are not permitted to refer to any of my team mates in such a derogatory fashion." Robin reprimanded while glaring at the grumpy changeling.

"At least his name calling was spot on for one out of the five he referenced" Raven interjected, smiling inwardly as her comment elicited a glare from Beastboy.

"I am sorry, friend Beastboy, I did not mean to upset you." Starfire replied, hoping her apology would lighten the obviously darkened mood of her comrades.

"Don't be," Robin said, "We're the ones that should be sorry; we're all just a little tired and that last run-in with Mumbo made us all a bit testy."

"Don't remind me," Raven jumped in with her monotone voice, and then with slightly more emotion added, "If he EVER dares to turn me into his bunny assistant again, I will-" She stopped suddenly, composing herself before something blew up. (Beastboy was looking warily at his cereal bowl, which had begun to levitate with Raven's last comment.)

Searching for a change in subject, Beastboy asked, "Hey, where's Cyborg?"

"I think he's still recharging." Robin replied, also glad that the focus was no longer on the stressing events of yesterday.

As if on cue, the doors to the kitchen burst open and Cyborg ran in saying, "Alright! Who's up for some WAFFLES!" Without waiting for a reply he started gathering all the necessary things for preparing them, not even noticing the tensed atmosphere in the common room.

Starfire floated over, her joy replenished over his enthusiasm, and gave him a bone-breaking hug. "Friend Cyborg! You are awake! And with good spirits!"

"You got that right, got my power cell recharged at 100 percent!" Cyborg replied.

All of a sudden, the titan alarm rang, halting the titan's breakfast progress. "Aw man!" Beastboy groaned, looking longingly at his unfinished tofu-and-soy-milk breakfast before following a sluggish Robin out the door. Even Raven was a little slower as she tried to keep up with Cyborg and Starfire, who were eager to begin the day with a battle. So they entered their underwater tunnel and headed toward the coast. Starfire felt a little left out, being the only one flying, but with how tired the other fliers were, they opted to catch a ride with Cyborg in the T-Car.

[Scene Break]

"Oh no, not the Junk dude!" the shape-shifter moaned as he saw the new metal hog that was stampeding around Jump city.

"Titans, Go!" Robin ordered, as he leapt off his bike and used his grappling hook to swing onto the beast.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted as she made the road in front of the metallic swine rise, blocking his path. The pig turned to the left, trying to escape when Starfire shot star bolts at him to keep him from retreating that way. He then went to the right, where Beastboy, in the form of wooly mammoth blockaded his path. Desperate, the boar turned to his last remaining path and ran towards it when Cyborg jumped out of his car and shot his plasma cannon at it. The pig then collapsed, dazed and confused, while Robin set his explosives on it to destroy it. Robin leaped of his back, and all the titans took cover as the mechanical monster exploded before their eyes. "BOO-YA!" Cyborg cheered, coming out from behind a nearby car.

"Nice job, team, let's head back to the tower." Robin ordered.

The team needed no further prodding as they all headed back to the tower for some much needed rest.

Little did they know that rest was far off…


	2. Just tryin to get by

**Chapter Two:** Just trying to get by…

The titans wearily entered their T-tower and finished their breakfast, the only chitchat by Cyborg and Starfire, who were the only people with any energy to spare.

"Well, I think it would be in the best interests of the team if we all take a nap or even just take some time to get a little rest before the next battle." Robin stated, just barely able to stand and head to his room.

"Amen." Beastboy commented before falling face-first into his bowl of soy milk.

"I'll escort Beastboy to his room." Raven offered dryly, telekinetically lifting the green boy, who was now snoring and blowing milk bubbles out his nose, and floated him out of the kitchen.

Starfire and Cyborg just stared after their teammates for a minute, and then with a shrug, continued cleaning up the table. "What shall we do, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked ten minutes later, feeling slightly bored. (If that's at all possible for the vivacious galactic princess.)

"How about a video game?" he replied hopefully, though he had never known the alien to partake in their earthly technology games.

"I guess so." She replied, not able to think of anything else she could do. Cyborg got out the game console and just as they were about to play "Mega Monkeys", the titan alarm rang again.

"Dude! When are these guys gonna quit!" the tired changeling exclaimed as he dragged himself into the common room to join the others who had assembled more promptly. Robin was yawning and Raven appeared to be in some kind of mid-trance.

"I don't know," Robin replied, "But I'm going to need something to keep me awake." Raven and Beastboy nodded in consent.

"I've got some soda." Beastboy suggested, pointing back in the general direction of his room, "Do you guys want sprite or orange?"

"I don't think those are going to work, Beastboy," Raven replied, halting him as he started to dash to his room, "Those aren't caffeinated, we'll need coke, or better yet, mountain dew to give us an energy boost."

"Please, friend Raven, what is this mountain of dew that you speak of?" Starfire asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's a type of beverage, loaded with a ton of sugar and caffeine, much more than any normal person should imbibe." Raven replied.

"But I drink that stuff all the time!" Beastboy argued.

"Precisely." Raven replied flatly.

"HEY!" Beastboy exclaimed, waving his hands in the air, "I'm as normal as any of the rest of you!"

"You're green with pointed ears, have half an under-bite, and can become smelly animals. What part of that do you consider 'normal'?"

"Dude! Chicks DIG the ears! And—"

"Enough arguing, it's time to go." Robin said, ending Beastboy's rebuttal prematurely.

So the teen titans headed out, (Beastboy still glaring at Raven) and since Starfire was the only one not catching a ride in the T-Car, she was assigned to buy this 'Dew of the mountain' and to meet them at the site of the robbery.

[Scene Break]

Starfire hummed a spirited tune as she entered the grocery store to purchase the soda. Spying a cashier, she walked over, smiled brightly, and asked, "Excuse me, grocery personnel, would you be informing me as to where one might find some mountains with dew for my friends?"

The clerk scratched his head, trying to comprehend what she was asking, all the while she beamed at him, waiting for an answer.

"Um," he started, still scratching his head thoughtfully, "I believe you are mistaken, miss, you cannot buy mountains at a grocery store."

"Oh, but my friends said that I should come here to purchase their much needed soda, and I would be very much displeased if I could not buy their dew of the mountain!"

"Oh! You must mean mountain dew!" he exclaimed, understanding flashing across his face, "Of course! Follow me please."

Starfire followed eagerly, happy that she was succeeding in her mission.

"Here ya go, miss," he said, directing her to a refrigerator in the back of the small store, "How many bottles will you be needin'?"

"I guess my friends require 5, thank you kind sir," she said, taking the bottles out of the fridge, "I shall be returning to them now to deliver the much needed energy!" and with that, she flew out the door and towards the bank where her friends were battling the robber.

"No problem, miss, come back soon!" the grocer called, returning to his post at the cash register. "Hey wait! You forgot to pay!" he yelled. 'The boss is gonna kill me for this…' he sulked, hanging his head. As he did so, he noticed a small round yellow electronic, with the letter 'T' on it. "Maybe I'll be saved yet!" he exclaimed, putting two and two together, "This electronic is worth far more than those sodas; she'll either come back for it and I'll make her pay then, or if she doesn't come back, I can pawn it and make up the money." The grocer pocketed the item and went into the back in a much happier mood, so he even cranked up the radio while he did his chores, oblivious to the sounds now emanating from the plastic contraption in his pocket.


	3. Just a boy,ah whatever

**Chapter Three**: Just a boy,- ah, whatever!

"Starfire, come in! Where are you?" Robin called into his communicator. Receiving no response he repeated his inquiry, but was forced to cut it short when the robber he was pursuing blocked his path by toppling some file cabinets in his wake just as Robin was approaching them.

Robin threw a smoke bomb at the perp to slow him down, then hurried toward the thinning cloud that resulted to catch up. A metal arm came flying toward his face through the mist, just clipping him on the shoulder as he leapt out of range. "Yo, Robin!" he heard the voice of Cyborg call out, "Stay down and cover your ears!" Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at the thief, knocking him 10 feet back, but apparently not causing harm as he got up and continued to run away.

"Dude! What gives? I just blasted 200 decibels at him, he shouldn't even be able to STAND, let alone move! And I worked all morning before breakfast on those enhancements!" Cyborg complained, only to see a whimpering Beastboy huddled on the ground, twitching with his hands over his ears. "Oh man, sorry BB, forgot about your sensitive ears"

"WHAT!" Beastboy yelled, dizzily trying to regain his feet, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I'll uh, go back to the drawing board on this one, see if I can customize the frequency so that your ears won't get affected"

"What?" Beastboy repeated.

"I SAID-!"

"Dude! You don't have to yell! I have super hearing, you know! I just wanted to know what you were saying about frisbees!"

"We could use your help, guys!" Robin called to the arguing titans as he and Raven continued to battle the mysteriously impervious bandit, who was now running toward the door with his sack of cash.

His escape was halted when a detached vault door surrounded by a black force field came hurtling towards him. He pressed a button on his suit and a strange glowing shield sprang up in front of him which deflected the vault door, sending it right back towards Raven.

Raven tried to conjure a force field, but her powers were too weakened from the strength it took to throw the door at him in the first place. With a yell the door hit her full force, pinning her down to the ground.

"Raven!" Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg called, while the thief took off, grateful for their lapse in concentration. Beastboy hurried over to Raven's side, morphing into a gorilla and removing the vault door from her person.

With a frustrated moan Robin asked, "Where is Starfire? The villain might not have gotten away if she were here."

"I don't know, but we have to get Raven back to the T tower; she's unconscious!" Cyborg answered, lifting Raven's limp form and heading out the door with Beastboy right behind him.

Robin sulked behind them, mad at himself for sending Starfire off on her own and allowing the rest of the team to be vulnerable to a point that Raven got hurt. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her." He mumbled to himself, in reference to both female members of the team he felt he had just failed

.

"Did you say something?" Cyborg inquired, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it sounded something like: Ida severed her give by Melf, in dumping pampered to Burr." Beastboy added, "Where's Melf and who's Burr?"

"It was nothing," he replied, "Just thinking aloud to myself."

"Well stop musing and pick up the pace, we need to get Raven back to the tower, and contact Starfire." Cyborg chided, picking up his own pace.

'I know that.' Robin thought to himself, 'Cyborg's right, beating myself up over my mistakes that caused this won't fix the problem'. Still, the boy wonder found it hard not to stop kicking himself. "Starfire, come in"…

[Scene Break]

Starfire called out over the rubble of the bank searching for her friends. "Hello?" she called, "Is anyone here?" She scanned the room, her keen emerald eyes searching for any clues that might help her. Suddenly she spotted a single green hair lying by a pile of rubble that strangely resembled a door and very well might have been one before the battle. "Beastboy." She muttered, holding the hair up for inspection, "At least I know they WERE here, now to find out where they've gone."

Reaching for her communicator, she gasped as she realized it was absent. "I must have misplaced it…" she reasoned aloud, then started to mull over where she might have left it, and more importantly, where her friends were, for which purpose she needed her communicator in the first place.

She decided to just go back to the T-tower and see if her friends and communicator were there. "I do hope they will be able to survive without their 'dew of the mountain' to keep them strong." She said, fretting that their energy might be spent. Starfire took to the air, the mountain dew in hand, and headed towards the island that bore the titan tower upon its face.


	4. ENOUGH WITH VANESSA CARLTON

**Chapter Four: **ENOUGH WITH VANESSA CARLTON!

Robin glanced at the monitor that was attached to the now unconscious Raven. "Hmm, it appears that she is waking up." He announced to Cyborg and Beastboy. The shapeshifter perked up instantly and jumped up from his chair and running over to Raven's bed as she started stirring from her sleep. Morphing into a kitten (a rather cute one I might add) while in mid-jump, he landed gently on the hospital bed.

Starfire observed all this as she silently stepped into the infirmary, happy to see that her friends were indeed back at the tower, but not wishing to startle them. She smiled as Beastboy started rubbing up against Raven's face like kittens do, purring rather loudly.

"Get…away…from…my face." Raven said dryly, attempting to use her powers to levitate the cat form of Beastboy, but only managing to enshroud the cat in black and ruffle its green fur a bit. "You need to lose weight, fat cat."

Starfire stifled a laugh as Beastboy scowled at Raven's comment.

Obviously, her stifling was not successful because both Beastboy's head snapped in her direction. Taking advantage of his distraction, Raven decided to do things the old fashioned way and used her arm to swat Beastboy off her bed and on to the ground with a 'me-OW!'

Cyborg and Robin turned to see what had caught the green kitten's attention.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed as he ran toward her as if to embrace her, though he stopped short, as if suddenly coming to his senses. He blushed slightly before taking the mountain dew from her hands. "Great, we really needed this!" he said before tossing each bottle to a teammate.

"What happened to your communicator? I've been trying to reach you", he whispered to Starfire while the other Titans were busy opening their sodas. With a look of deep concern in his eyes he added, "I.. I was getting very worried about you."

"I am sorry, Robin, I seem to have misplaced it. I was also worried for you all, for when I reached the bank, you were not there and there was a lot of damage. Were we victorious?"

"Unforunately not. The robber proved quite vigilant and got away. But don't worry, we'll catch him another day. And don't worry about your communicator, we can use Cyborg's computer to scan for its GPS signal and retrieve it." Robin reassured the worried princess with a smile.

"Cheers, everyone!" Cyborg proclaimed before popping the lid off of his and started downing it like there was no tomorrow.

Starfire hesitated to join as the others began drinking theirs, not sure if she would like it. Truth be told, she was really rather craving a nice cool glass of mustard if she was to imbibe a yellow beverage at all. She observed as Beastboy and Robin cheered Cyborg on, saying, "CHUG IT! CHUG IT! CHUG IT!" as Cyborg attempted to drink his all at once. Raven just sipped hers, suppressing a laugh as Beastboy tried to make her smile by drinking his through as an elephant through his trunk.

"What's wrong, Star?" Robin asked, noticing that she hadn't even touched hers.

"Oh, I guess that I'm just uncertain as to what consuming your 'dew of the mountain' might be like." the galatican replied.

"Trust me, everything will be fine." Robin replied, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." She replied with a smile. After all, she did trust Robin, and everyone else seemed to be enjoying it. Without another word she drank all of her mountain dew in one massive gulp, causing all the other titans to stare at her in amazement. She blushed as the others stood gaping at her feat. "Friends… is something… wrong?" she asked, hoping she had not offended them in some way by her ignorance of earthly drinking customs for 'dew of the mountain'. She was about to ask again, as they were still staring in stunned admiration for quite some time and she thought maybe they hadn't heard her, but before she opened her mouth to do so, Beastboy broke the silence.

"All right Starfire!"

"Dude! She chugged that whole thing in less than a second!" Cyborg said, aghast.

"Wow, Star…" Robin gasped, still staring at her in utter surprise.

"Your praise is very… appreciated, I think." Starfire replied, blushing brighter still. Then without warning, the princess let out a resounding burp, causing her to blush all the more.

The titans burst into a fit of laughter over the unexpected sound their graceful native Tamaranian emitted, and even Raven let her surprise show, albeit only in a silent cock of the eyebrow.

"DUDE!" Beastboy exclaimed, "Nice." He added with a grin, while Raven glared at him.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! We're gonna have to have ourselves a burping competition and see who is the burping King! …or Queen… you may just give this reigning champion a run for his money!" Cyborg excited proclaimed.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea swept over Starfire, and her orange complexion paled.

"Star, are you okay?" Robin inquired, rushing to her side.

"I… I need to use the restroom!" she replied before running to the bathroom, only to be stopped short when she fainted in the middle of the floor.

"STARFIRE!" Robin exclaimed.


	5. Starfire's insanity, Volume I

**Chapter Five: **Starfire's Insanity, Volume I

Cyborg studied the jumble of calculations scrawled across the monitor, trying to determine what was ailing Starfire.

"Have you found anything out?" Robin inquired, peering over the edge of the rut he had dug out with his pacing back and forth for the past half hour.

"Dude!" Beastboy exclaimed, "You don't need to ask every 10 seconds!"

"Hate to admit it, Robin, but Beastboy is right." Raven stated.

"I know…" Robin said dejectedly as Beastboy grinned madly, doing a victory dance for having earned a tidbit of praise from Raven.

"Don't get too full of yourself, it was a once-in-a-puny-lifetime thing, or rather a miracle if you believe that kind of thing." Raven hastened to add, thinking the sight of Beastboy's dance just a _little_ disturbing, especially when he started chanting:

'Go Beastboy! Yeah, Beastboy! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!'

Beastboy replied with a grunt, choosing to let it slide since Raven still wasn't 100% recovered. Instead he just crossed his arms and sat back on the couch next to Raven as she sat calmly reading her book.

Raven just shrugged and looked up from her reading to observe Robin's pacing once again.

"Ya know," Raven began, "You should stop pacing before…"

"ARGHHH!"

"…Before you make a hole to the next floor." Raven finished in a monotone voice.

Beastboy fell over laughing, gasping a comment to Raven in between giggles, "Perfect –HAHA!- timing R- HEEHAHA— Rae!".

"Maybe you should help me back up there instead of laughing." Robin said with an annoyed edge to his voice, crossing his arms and tapping his foot to let Beastboy know just how annoyed he was.

Beastboy refrained from laughing long enough to change into a pterodactyl and retrieve Robin from the floor below. Robin uttered a hurried thanks before resuming his pacing just a few feet away from his newly-formed passageway to the floor below. The other titans sighed, not knowing how to get Robin to stop worrying.

"Yo Robin," Cyborg started, "just chill, I'm sure I'll find something soo- Booyah!"

"WHAT! What is it!" Robin inquired, jumping out of his new ditch-in-the-making.

"I think I've discovered what caused her condition." Cyborg proclaimed, triumph written across his face. "Starfire's already a high energy girl with those star bolts of hers. Add to that the reaction her embarrassment to our teasing and the extra fuel from the Mountain Dew, and you've got an overheated engine just waiting to happen!" Cyborg announced.

Robin just stared in silence, unwilling to believe that he had, in part, caused Starfire's condition.

"So…" Beastboy said, breaking the dead silence, "can I have an English translation please?"

Cyborg just gave him an exasperated glance before continuing, "Starfire has enough energy already, and because she drank the mountain dew, it reacted with her existing energy and caused her to overheat and pass out."

Beastboy still looked just as confused and Cyborg took the hint and explained again, saying, "Starfire already a hot head. We make Starfire even more heated with teasing. Starfire have soda that make Starfire go 'boom'." Relapsing out of 'Me Tarzan, you Jane'-speak, Cy continued his analysis in terms most normal people could understand, "Maybe she acquired this ailment, or maybe she was born with it…"

"OR MAYBE IT'S MAYBELINE!" Beastboy interrupted, comprehension dawning on his face, "I GET IT NOW!"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Cyborg answered.

"Look, she's waking up!" Robin exclaimed and immediately rushed to her bedside.

[Scene Break]

Starfire stirred, feeling rather…strange. She opened her eyes a tiny bit, and saw a shadowy figure rush to her side. Hoping she was right in her guess, she asked, "Robin?"

"Yes, it's me, Star, you're gonna be okay, just relax." She heard him reply. Starfire let a moan escape her lips as she felt an odd sensation tingling throughout her whole body, filling her with warmth and energy, she felt as though she couldn't sit still any longer, and then...

[Scene Break]

"Starfire, what are you doing?" Robin asked as Starfire leaped out of the hospital bed and tore across the room at lightning speed. She looked like a purple and orange Kid Flash as she zoomed around the room, up the wall, across the ceiling, and in front of the stunned titans like a bullet.

"Um, I'm guessing she's not completely cured yet." Raven declared as her eyes followed Starfire's movements.

"DUDE! She's like, gone haywire or something! She's making me dizzy!" Beastboy exclaimed, his neck untwisting itself after he had tried to follow Starfire's path with his eyes.

Robin made the same mistake, trying to follow Starfire with his eyes, which took on a hypnotic swirling pattern before he collapsed on the floor from his dizziness.

Cyborg leaned over him, asking him, "Yo Robin, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Um, three?" Robin replied, regaining his feet.

"What!" Cyborg exclaimed, "I'm holding up no fingers! Just robotic digits! He's gone mad!"

"But there are three 'robotic digits' so technically, he's just fine." Raven commented.

"Oh, Right…" Cyborg answered with a sheepish grin.

"Come on, Star, you've got to calm dow- OMMPH!" Robin said before being knocked to the floor by a speeding Starfire.

Robin got himself back up yet again and was attempting to chase Starfire when the alarm rang.

[Chapter End]

Uh-oh, how will Starfire slow down? Will she be able to help the titans with the villain? WILL BEASTBOY FIND HIS MAYBELINE SKIN CARE PRODUCTS! I dunno, I guess you'll have to find out next chapter…


	6. Starfire's Insanity, Volume II

**Chapter Six: **Starfire's Insanity, Volume 2

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed after the alarm rang, trying to get her attention so that they could get her to stop zooming around the room long enough to inform her of the need for her help in crime-fighting. Robin rubbed the spot on his cheek where Starfire had kicked him when she plowed him over as he tried to block her path. He winced as he applied pressure to the bruise, wondering how wise it had been to encourage her to drink the mountain dew. "I'm such an idiot!" Robin muttered under his breath. _'I even told her to trust me, that nothing would happen…'_ He thought regretfully.

'_Ready to join the world of the living?' _Robin heard a voice say in his head that sounded strangely like Raven's.

"What?" Robin asked out loud.

"Cyborg has been asking if you're ready to go for the past 5 minutes, but you were of in a world all your own." Raven explained dryly.

"Yeah! And I even tried to get your attention by waving different animal hands in front of your face! You were out of it!" Beastboy added, still waving his hand in front of Robin's face, "I think you've had one too many falls to the ground in the past 15 minutes…".

"I'm fine now, you can stop waving." Robin said as Beastboy quickly withdrew his outstretched hand and grinned guiltily.

"Alright then, if your little pow-wow is over, I suggest we grab Starfire and head over to the city before the villian gets away!" Cyborg exclaimed, motioning to the door.

[Scene Break]

"You're robbing a Bath & Body Works store?" Raven inquired, cocking an eyebrow at the portly…thing that they were attempting to stop.

"What are you anyway?" Beastboy asked, attempting to morph into a copy of it, and doing a rather poor job of it, coming across as a mutilated animal that was hit by a 14-wheeler and left to the vultures to decompose for 7 days in intensely hot temperatures…

( "DUDE! Stop talking about my imitation and get back to the story!"

'Well SORRY! I didn't know being a descriptive author could annoy you so much, BB!'

"Well the audience doesn't NEED to know how my attempts failed! Or how ugly this chick is that's robbing the B&BW store!"

'WELL YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE BY TAKING UP MORE OF THEIR TIME SO JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME GET BACK TO THE STORY!'

"…You've been hanging out with Raven, haven't you?"

'ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!' )

Anyway, forget that RUDE interruption by Beastboy, and concentrate on the story at hand. So the teen titans were apprehending a chicken-like mutant who was robbing a… Bath & Body Works store at the mall, and Beastboy was trying to copy this chicken, but was being rather unsuccessful.

"What are you anyway?" Beastboy asked.

"EXCUSE –CLUCK- ME!" the…er…chicken exclaimed.

"Well, I can't…seem…to…copy you" Beastboy said, straining to talk after his head had changed back from looking like that of a strangled rooster.

"Well you don't have to be so –CLUCK- RUDE about it!" the chicken said, puffing out her chest.

'See what I'm talking about? Beastboy is SO rude sometimes!' I said ('I' being me, the author, the one who was arguing with Beastboy a minute ago)

"HEY! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Beastboy shouted.

'Just ignore me and get back to your post!' I said in reply.

"Well, no matter what you're taking, it's against the law and you're going down!" Robin yelled, leaping into the air for attack, followed by Cyborg, Raven, and a still partially mutilated green version of the chicken they were bringing to justice.

"Silly titans, -CLUCK- you'll never catch m- ahhhh!" the chicken cried as she was tackled by a still-speeding Starfire.

"Oh!This-Smell-Is-Quite-Enchanting-I-Must-Have-It-Where-Do-You-Find-This-Juniper-Breeze-I-Simply-Must-Have-Some-Now-Tell-Me-Or-Else!" Starfire exlaimed in hyper-speed, rushing from one shelf to the other and knocking down products as she went.

"Oh!What-Does-This-Do?" She continued, examining a spray bottle of perfume, then proceeded to squeeze each one.

"Yum!Ewww!What's-Cinnamon-Smell-Like?Hmmm!Hazelnut-Is-Just-Divine!Oh!Pomegranate-Punch-Lime-Vanilla!"

The other titans and the chicken and all the store attendants (although I can't imagine they'd still be there with a giant mutant chicken raiding it…) ran out of the store, coughing and sputtering as Starfire unleashed every scent known to man from its bottle.

"Well, that takes care of her." Raven stated, nodding towards the chicken that lay passed out on the floor, having inhaled too much passion punch.

[Scene Break]

The titans started walking out of the mall, with Starfire flying back and forth at amazing speeds, trashing every store they passed as she played with their merchandise. Beastboy stared after her, surveying as she talked to a frightened clerk at super speed, not bothering to breathe as she proclaimed the wondrousness of the store's products.

"Um, Robin?" Beastboy stated, "I think Starfire is a _little_ wound up."

"No, Beastboy," Raven replied sarcastically, "I _never_ would have guessed that such a composed person who handles sugar SO well would be hyper!"

Beastboy returned her comment with a glare as Starfire returned out of a store and glided right up to Beastboy. "Oh-Beastboy-You-Simply-Must-Try-These-Dog-Sweaters-On-They-Are-Most-Glorious-And-Would-Look-Absolutely-ADORABLE-on-You!"

Beastboy gave her a blank stare, trying to comprehend what she was saying then ran off at a lightning speed to match Starfire's screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", but was easily pursued by an earnest Starfire with the pink atrocity in hand.

"But-Friend-Beastboy-You-Simply-Must!I-Can-not-Permit-You-To-Miss-Out-On-Such-A-Wonderful-Thing-As-These-Sweaters!"

"HEY GUYS?" Beastboy yelled, "CAN I GET SOME HELP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

[Chapter End]

Well, there's chapter 6! Be prepared for chapter 7! Will the titans find a remedy for Starfire's condition? Can Robin stop beating himself up over his participation in causing Starfire's ailment? CAN BEASTBOY ESCAPE THE HORROR OF DOG SWEATERS? Well, you're gonna have to find out for yourself in the next chapter!


	7. Starfire's Insanity Volume III

**Chapter Seven:** Starfire's Insanity, Volume III

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beastboy screamed as he ran away from Starfire and her evil dog sweater. "WhatDoIDo?WhatDoIDo?" Beastboy chanted, not knowing how to escape her death-uh I mean dog-trap. Suddenly getting an idea, (Wait, is that possible?) he transformed into a mouse and hid behind a nearby trash can.

"Friend-Beastboy-Where-Are-You-I-Must-Find-You-If-I-Am-To-Put-This-Adorable-Outfit-On-You-Come-Out-Right-Now-Before-You-Make-Me-Angry!" Starfire yelled as she rounded the corner and realized that Beastboy had evaded her.

Beastboy tried to be as quiet as a… mouse, not uttering a sound as Starfire passed.

"I-Said-Come-Out-Here-This-Instant-Or-Else-I-Will-Be-Forced-To-Sing-A-Traditional-Tamarainian-Folk-Song-And-"

[Scene Break]

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the titans heard from the distance.

"Um," Raven started, "I _think_ that's Beastboy."

The titans covered their ears when they heard a loud screeching, like a thousand nails scratching a chalkboard.

"Ugh, I think that's Starfire." Robin shouted above the din.

"Then maybe we should put her out of her misery." Cyborg replied, receiving a scolding look from Robin.

[Scene Break]

"Oo! a TOY STORE!" Starfire exclaimed in the middle of her super-fast, high pitched and screechy, glass-breaking solo.

Beastboy sat, still cowering in fear, not behind the trash can, but under it, since Starfire's singing had caused it to fall over, along with half the other things in the vicinity.

"Beastboy?" He heard from his hiding place, "Where are you?"

[Scene Break]

"I think he's over there." Raven said, pointing to an overturned trash can as she used her powers to scan for highly traumatized animals.

"You go and find him, Cyborg and I will try and capture Starfire before she does anymore damage." Robin commanded before leaving with Cyborg.

Raven cautiously approached the trash can, hearing some mutterings:

'No, Beastboy good doggie, NEVER disobeys mama Starfire, no, never… DON'T HURT ME!'

"Uh, Beastboy? Is that you?"

'Beastboy GOOD doggie, Beastboy ALWAYS wears his sweaters…'

"You okay?" Raven levitated the trash can with slightly strained effort to find a hysterical Beastboy in a fetal position, muttering.

'Beastboy good bo- RAVEN!" he exclaimed then jumped up and embraced her, scaring her half to death. "You saved me! WHERE'S STARFIRE! TELL ME SHE'S GONE! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" he asked before returning to his mutterings of 'No, Starfire is nice, Starfire be GOOD mommy, yes, good klorka-kaka-whatever.'

Wincing since Beastboy's sudden embrace caused her still-healing body to give a little cry of pain, Raven pushed back the urge to whack the petrified changeling back to reality and instead began to coax him to calmness.

[Scene Break]

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed, trying to get the attention of the hyper-active princess who happened to be swimming through a sea of stuffed animals.

"Oh-What-A-Glorious-Animal-Of-Stuffing!It-Is-Positively-Adorable!"

Suddenly Cyborg had an idea. He took an animal identical to the one Starfire had and began saying in a sing-song voice, "Oh lookee, Star, this one needs a home." Then he threw it out of the store so she would follow it and they would be able to ambush her as she went past them. Much to his surprise however, Starfire was going so fast that she was beyond their grasp before they could even think of moving into position.

The toy didn't keep her busy for long, however, for she had spotted something even better…

[Scene Break]

"BEASTBOY I AM TELLING YOU TO SNAP OUT OF IT RIGHT NOW!" Raven shouted, her cheeks flushed as she was seething, her temper adding more damage to what had already been done by Starfire in the mall. She had started transforming into some sort of hideous creature in her anger, black tentacles peeking out from under her cloak.

"Gahhhhhhh!" Beastboy exclaimed, finally ending his mumbling.

"There, that's better." Raven said, immediately returning to her normal self and regretting slightly that she had to resort to such tactics when her coaxing had not worked.

"O-okay." Beastboy stuttered, barely able to speak after he had been scared to death by two of his friends one right after the other.

"I'm going to my room and never coming out again, not with two crazy FEMALES running around!" Beastyboy muttered under his breath.

"_What_ did you say?" Raven said whirling around, demon fire returning to her eyes.

"N-nothing, I-I-I didn't say n-nothing." He said, whimpering, although he couldn't help but smile a little bit after Raven had turned her back.

"Well stop fooling around then, we need to find the others." Raven said, seemingly unphased.

[Scene Break]

"Starfire put that down RIGHT NOW!" Robin commanded as Starfire grabbed a 2 liter bottle of mountain dew.

"NO!I-Need-It!I-Won't-Do-It,You-Can't-Make-Me!" She replied, a mad look in her eyes.

"Star," Robin said, softening his tone, "Please don't do it, it's not good for you." Deep concern etched across his face as his eyes pleaded with the madwoman.

Starfire still gripped it in her hands, not at all herself, wanting the mountain dew and determined to do anything to get it. She glared at Robin for well over a minute before her gaze finally softened and her eyes took on a tired and sorrowful look. Her grip loosened on the mountain dew for only a second. That was all it took, as Cyborg, quick as a wink, took it away from her. Immediately, she resumed her demonic stance, kicking and throwing firebolts as she tried to get the confiscated beverage. "GIVE IT BACK NOW!" she roared.

"I'm sorry Starfire." Robin said as he snuck up behind her, then administered a sedative from his utility belt.


	8. Gimme dat Mountain Dew

**Mountain Dew: Chapter 8 – Gimme Dat Mountain Dew!**

"How is she doing?" Robin asked Cyborg, who was monitoring Starfire's vital signs.

Cyborg gripped a fist, trying to contain his anger, but finally it burst forth: "FOR THE LAST TIME SHE IS GOING TO BE JUST FINE AND I'M NEVER GOING TO FINISH ANNALYZING THE PROBLEM IF YOU KEEP ASKING ME HOW SHE IS EVERY 2 SECONDS!"

"O-okay then." A wide-eyed, shrunken in fright Robin said with a sweat drop forming on his brow.

"Now, If you'll let me, I have to find out how much the Mountain Dew actually damaged her, and if an antidote can be made to prevent her condition in the future." Cyborg said with a huff, "Now why don't you make yourself useful, and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Okay!" Robin said in a high-pitched, squeaky voice as he shrunk out of the room.

"I guess I'll try to find Starfire's lost communicator and Raven and Beastboy since they haven't returned yet." Robin said to himself as he entered the elevator.

[Scene Break]

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Raven asked Beastboy as she glanced around about them.

"_Yes._" An irritated Beastboy replied before transforming back into a bloodhound.

"Dang, how many places did this girl go!" Raven exclaimed, "We've been to everyplace in the stinking mall!" (This mall BTW, is pretty darn big, so it took awhile for them to follow the trail, and Raven, having nothing better to do kept asking if Beastboy was absolutely, positively, without a doubt sure where they were going.)

"Hey, what's that over there?" Raven said, pointing to a green bottle.

Beastboy transformed back into a human and picked it up. "It's… MOUNTAIN DEW! ALRIGHT!" and without a further word, he downed the whole thing with a crazed look in his eyes. He transformed back into a dog and started running round a bored-looking Raven.

"Not… Happening." Raven said wearily.

[Scene Break]

"Oh good, you're awa-AH!" Cyborg greeted as Starfire opened her eyes.

She had an odd glaze covering her eyes, and her complexion suddenly paled as she sat up in bed, her face drooping.

"I-don't-feel-so-so-good…" Starfire replied, her energy sapped by her attempt to sit up. She quickly laid back down, groaning.

"Oh, Star, I think that since your natural energy magnified the effects of the mountain dew on your metabolism, I believe it has also magnified the fatigue that comes after it." Cyborg explained. "I recommend that you NEVER have mountain dew again."

"NO! I MUST HAVE IT!" Starfire replied, her eyes glowing green and her strength refreshed.

[Scene Break]

Robin used his tracking device to locate Raven and Beastoy as he headed out of the tower. It indicated that they were heading out of the mall at a rather fast pace, Beastboy in the lead, heading for the local park. Another stationary dot indicated that Starfire's communicator was in a grocery store on the other side of town. "Well, Guess I'd better get my moto."

[Chapter End]

well, there's chappie numero 8. so yeah, Beastboy is now wound, and Starfire is addicted, where will it all end? Stay tuned!


	9. I ain't playing with you, you'd better g...

**Chapter 9: Uh, gimme dat mountain dew!**

"BEASTBOY, YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Raven screamed, her anger causing the cracks in the pavement to grow to enormous size.

'_Must-Chase-Must-Chase-Must-Run-Must-Run-Must-Oh,What'sThat?__'_ A green dog thought, suddenly changing direction as he spotted a cat sauntering into a nearby min-golf course across from the mall parking lot. _'No-Not-The-Windmill-You-Stupid-Cat!How-Am-I-Supossed-To-Catch-You-Now-Ahh!'_ Beastboy found his path blocked by a rising piece of golfing green outlined in a black aura. _'No-Fair-No-Fair-No-Fair!' _

"Who said life was fair?" Raven asked, picking up the squirming pooch and struggling to keep him from running off.

Beastboy then changed into a kitten and was about to get away, but Raven tightened her grip before he could. Beastboy then turned around and with chibi kitten eyes, silently pleading to be released.

"Not…going…to…work." Raven replied, her resistance slightly lessened by the adorable feline. _'Fine,You-Asked-For-It,__Why-Do-You-Always-Choose-The-Hard-Way_?' and with that he dug his claws into Raven's arms and she dropped him in surprise and pain.

"Oh, you are going to PAY!" Raven exclaimed as her eyes glowed black, pursuing Beastboy onto the golf course.

[Scene Break]

Robin returned to the T-tower to get his scooter and was about to leave once again when he heard faint noises… like shouting, only muffled because he was underground. He quickly dismounted and cautiously ascended to see what the commotion upstairs was all about.

[Scene Break]

"WAAHHHHHH!" Cyborg screamed, "Outa-My-Way-Outa-My-Way-OUTA MY WAY!"

Robin leaped aside as Cyborg charged for the elevator door, a crazed Starfire on his heels, shooting a green jet of light from her eyes. "Ah!" Robin exclaimed in surprise when he saw her. He had only seen her so angry a few times before, but never at one of her teammates.

Cyborg clicked the close door button, willing the doors to close faster, but the doors were no match for Starfire's strength, who wrenched them apart easily. Screaming like a girl in his terror, Cyborg ran past Starfire, but one of the sodas he was attempting to keep away from her dropped to the floor. She hurriedly picked it up and melted the cap off with the heat of her eyes.

"Starfire, stop!" Robin exclaimed, extending a hand out of reflex to knock it out of her hands, only to withdraw it when she shot a laser beam at it_._ "Star," Robin then said, calming his voice, hurt that she was being so barbaric towards him… of all people. Starfire kept a threatening glare upon him, never blinking, but the more she stared into his eyes, the more she calmed down. "Please," Robin pleaded, "Put… the soda… down." For a split second, her addictive rage returned full-force, but only for a second, and the next she was surrendering the soda to Robin, who grabbed it rather fast and threw it down the drain.

"Robin," Starfire began, "I-I'm sorry, I-I c-can't, I-I don't know what-"

"Don't worry about it, Star," Robin interrupted, "We'll find a way to stop this, I just want you to drink some water and rest."

[Scene Break]

"FORE!" Beastboy shouted as he hit the golf ball, then at super speed (in the form of a cheetah) ran to where the ball was going to land at the 40 yard mark and transformed into an alligator and caught it with his maw. _'Yuuummmmmm…'_

The changeling's alligator face contorted shortly after his golf ball meal, which apparently didn't agree with his stomach, and shortly after he regurgitating it, along with most of the soda he had consumed earlier.

"BEASTBOY!" Raven screamed as she approached him, soaked in water.

"Whoah, what happened to _you_?" Beastboy said, changing back into human form and shaking his head a bit to recover from his slight stomach sickness.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! YOU PUSHED ME INTO THE LAKE!"

"Uh…I'm sorry!" Beastboy squeaked as he cowered in fear and Raven's eyes blazed.

"Agh!" an employee exclaimed as he was thrown from his golf ball collector machine as it 'mysteriously' exploded.

"Oooookay, Raven, you need to calm down." Beastboy said nervously.

"OH, YA THINK!" Raven bellowed in response, causing a geyser to form in the lake she just came out of.

"Well yeah, just a _little_ bit." Beastboy said, not seeming to notice Raven's sarcasm.

"ARGHHH! First you drag me around the mall, then the mini golf course, then a zoo and a million other places, and now a driving green!" Raven shouted, "I've had enough! You are going home, whether you like or not!"

"Okay." Beastboy squeaked, frightened by Raven's outburst and still trying to remember how he got to the golf course himself… It was all a blur in his head and the last thing he remembered was finding that bottle of Mountain Dew...


	10. You didn't have to hit me

**Note on Fonts: **"Plain text" – plain voice, speaking _'Italics'_ – thoughts, not heard

**Mountain Dew:** Chapter 10 - You didn't have to hit me…

"Can I talk now?" Beastboy asked hopefully.

"No." Raven replied dryly.

"Can I talk _now?_"

"No."

Silence.

Raven cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering if Beastboy had finally given up; it was hard to remain calm when someone kept repeating a question for over 10 minutes. _'Why does Titan's tower seem so far away?'_ she thought, _'It's taking forever to get there and into the quiet solitude of my room where I can meditate and calm down. I'm worried I may end up hurting someone between how tired I am, the fact that I'm still not healed from the run in with that robber, and that I got even more beat up by this escapade with Beastboy…'_

"How 'bout now?" Beastboy butt into her thoughts.

'ARGHHHHHHHH! I WILL CUT YOU INTO A THOUSAND PIECES, AND WHEN I AM THROUGH, I WILL CUT THOSE INTO A THOUSAND PIECES AS WELL! …must… get home… meditate, calm myself…' Raven thought to herself as her battle with her emotions raged before simply replying, "No."

[Scene Break]

"Hey Cyborg, help me get Starfire onto the bed, I think she fainted." Robin called down the hall where Cyborg was hiding in some room or closet, no doubt.

"You-you're s-suuuure that that it's s-safe?" Cyborg stuttered, cautiously peeping out one of the doors.

'No, she hasn't fainted yet, I just told you that so you'd get your sorry, scaredy-cat robotic butt over here!' "Uh, yeah, 'Course I'm sure, Cy!" he said with a sly grin on his face.

"O-okay then." He replied, then helped lift a seemingly unconscious Starfire onto the ward bed.

"We need to get some fluids in her, water should help wash out the excess sugar in her system, hopefully reversing her addiction as well." Robin sorrowfully stated as he observed her pale face.

"Water comin' right up!" Cyborg offered and quickly ran out of the room, apparently still threatened by the memory of Starfire chasing him.

[Scene Break]

Beastboy sighed in boredom as Raven replied "No." for the 15,684th time. 'Of all the cruel things to do to me, why, oh why did she have to punish me with a ban on my speech! This sucks! I can't say anything!' "Can I talk NOW!" 'It's inhumane! Cutting off a person's right of speech! And of course, the ever consistent "No." where oh where will it end! I can't say a single word! If I were in great peril I couldn't even call for help! "NOWWWW!" 'Just think! I'll forever be drowning in silence! This whole trip home has been nothing but silence! Not a single word has broken the silence! I "NOW-OW!" Beastboy yelped as he walked into the demoness who had stopped dead in her tracks.

"BEASTBOY! Will you quit it already! This is the 15,687th time you've asked me!" Raven screamed at him before quickly recomposing herself.

"WHAT!" Beastboy shot back. "Thanks to you, I've been drowning in my thoughts and not said one. Single. WORD!" He then rubbed the spot on his cheek where he had walked into Raven and continued walking. 'Man, if I'm not allowed to talk soon, I think I'll die from the silence!'

[Scene Break]

"Here ya go, Rob!" Cyborg said as he hastily placed the cup in his hands and scurried out of the room once again, afraid that Starfire would suddenly wake up and attack him.

"Uh, thanks, Cy." Robin muttered, knowing that Cyborg wouldn't even hear it as he was halfway across the tower by now.

"Okay Star, If you can hear me, I need you to open your mouth and drink this for me, okay?" Robin whispered in her ear as he cradled her head, preparing to pour the liquid into her mouth. He carefully parted her lips, placed the rim of the cup against it, and slowly drained the cup, massaging her throat to induce swallowing.

[Scene Break]

'Oh, thank goodness! Hope is in sight! I see the tower!' Raven exclaimed in her head, causing a nearby streetlamp to crack and fall onto the pavement, just inches in front of Beastboy.

"Dude! Are you trying to kill me!" Beastboy exclaimed, thinking that he might want to fly back to the tower before her suspected anger resulted in an injured Beastboy.

"Silence! I need to concentrate!" Raven replied, dangling on the precipice of losing all control of her powers.

A few second later…

"Can I talk now?"

"NO!" she screamed, her eyes glowing black as a nearby bench mangled itself and managed to whack Beastboy in the leg. He yelped as he tried to leap out of the way, but it took a nice chunk off his shin all the same.

"Oh my goodness!" Raven exclaimed in shock, "I didn't mean to- I mean- Are you okay?" and rushing to his side she quickly knelt and examined his wound.

Beastboy, shocked that she been angry enough to cause some cast iron to attack him, and even more aghast at her showing concern for his welfare, muttered, "Uh, sure, yeah, just fine."

[Scene Break]

Starfire downed the whole cup of water, and yet she had still not awakened. "Cyborg! I need more water!" Robin yelled, hoping it would carry to wherever he had hidden.

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me." Robin stated mournfully, "I did this to you." Tears began to form in his eyes as he recalled how he had reassured her everything would be fine, how she believed him. If only he could turn back the clock, to have saved Starfire from her present pain and suffering. Why had he been so stupid! Robin gazed at her face, slightly gaining color, but still fairly pale and sickly. "I'm so sorry, Star."

[Scene Break]

"No really, It's okay." Beastboy reassured as Raven continued to fawn over his wound, performing many, 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos's to heal him. It kind of frightened him that suddenly she would show so much care for him. She had been docile for so long, he had almost forgotten about the real emotions that she kept hidden.

"No, it's not okay," Raven began, a small droplet of moisture forming in the corner of her eye, "I lost control and you got hurt."

Beastboy was really starting to get weirded out now, 'Raven… crying?' "Well, it's not like you haven't before." Beastboy said with a little laugh, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but that's different… that's… for fun… we always enjoy picking on each other" Raven admitted.

'Well, that's kind of a relief…' he thought, not quite knowing how to take it. "Look, don't worry about it, it didn't hurt…much."

"I still should have ever let my anger out; I shouldn't even have gotten angry! It was wrong of me… I'm sorry."

'Now I **know** I'm dreaming! Raven actually apologize? To me! This is too good (or is it bad?) To be true!' "Don't be, I shouldn't have pestered you, or be irresponsible enough that you chase me everywhere, or push you into that lake, or dumped that soda over your head, or-"

"You know, you might want to stop before you make me angry again." Raven cut in, yet she couldn't help a small smile that escaped her lips, "You really have a way of spoiling a moment, don't you?"

"Uh, heh…" He said with a grin, still not fully understanding why Raven was having so many mood swings, and worried that at any moment she might swing back to the angry one again. He then stood up and offered a hand to help Raven up, but instead she suddenly gave him a hug. Beastboy didn't know what to do, he was secretly thrilled, but too frozen and unable to do or say what he wanted to at those times. 'You'd think I'd be able to do something now, but no, I'm still frozen! Soon she'll let go and we'll have to go back like nothing happened!'

"Let's go home" Raven stated awkwardly as she let go and turned to continue back to the tower, but not before her green friend noticed a hint of pink on her grey cheeks.

"Heh heh, yeah, let's…" Beastboy said sheepishly, mentally kicking himself for missing his opportunity. 'Maybe next time…'

[Scene Break]

"Here's your water." Cyborg said handing Robin another glass. He didn't leave immediately however, as his trauma seemed to be subsiding.

"Thanks, Cy."

Pause.

"She'll be okay, Robin." Cyborg reassured, then silently left the room.

Robin cradled her head once again and administered the water. The minutes dragged by slowly as he watched her apprehensively, praying that all would be well and she would be cured despite his foolishness. "Why did I have to reassure her so?" He chided himself, "I should've known that she could have a bad reaction! Our foods are alien to her!"

Robin's words brought a stir to the bed and he quickly turned his full attention on her, hoping for the best. "Star…?"

"Robin?" she moaned, still gaining strength.

"Yes, Star, It's me. I'm so sorry, none of this would have happened if-"

Starfire didn't let him finish; she was too happy to see him to care. (She thought to herself that she had spent far too many hours that day passed out from the effects of the soda) She gently pulled him down to her level and brushed his cheek with her lips. "You were never to blame, friend Robin…"

**THE END**


End file.
